Nicolas Duvault
Nicolas Duvault est un cinéphile Youtuber, né le 8 octobre 1998 à Chambourg sur Indre. Il a crée une chaîne sur Youtube appelée " CinéNico". Biographie Passionné de cinéma depuis ses 8 ans, il habite actuellement à Loches. Son réalisateur préféré est Rob Zombie dont la filmographie lui a particulièrement plu. Il adore aussi Guillermo del Toro ou encore James Watkins qu'il admire avec le film Eden Lake (2008) qui est devenu son film préféré. 'Création de la Chaîne ' Il crée sa chaîne Youtube le 11 Janvier 2014. Le film Halloween La Nuit des Masques de John Carpenter lui ont donné la motivation d'aimer le cinéma, il continua par la suite a attaquer les classiques comme Mad Max, Scarface, Le Seigneur des Anneaux et bien d'autres oeuvres cinématographiques. Depuis, sa passion pour le cinéma s'est agrandit au fil du temps. Filmographie Voici la liste des vidéos de CinéNico, depuis la genèse de la chaîne jusqu'à maintenant : * 1ère partie de ma collection de dvds * 2ème partie de ma collection de dvds * critique you're next (interdit aux moins de 16 ans + petit spoiler) * critique du film Uncle sam (interdit aux moins de 12 ans + spoiler) * Démonstration de rock ( Marilyn Manson Sweet Dreams) * critique de film The expelled ( interdit aux moins de 12 ans + spoiler) * critique n°4 du film Halloween résurrection (interdit aux moins de 12 ans + spoiler) * critique n°5 du film Halloween de Rob Zombie (interdit aux moins de 16 ans + spoiler) * Présentation de la chaîne * 1ère Partie de ma collection de films d'horreur * Démonstration de rock n°2 (Linkin Park numb) * critique du film stitches (voila de la résurrection + spoiler) * critique du film Massacre a la tronçonneuse (interdit aux moins de 16 ans + spoiler) * Critique du film Underworld 2ème partie * Démonstration de rock n°3 ( Rob Zombie this is house of the 1000 corpses) * Critique du film Conjuring les dossiers warren 1ère partie * Critique Underworld 3 (origines d'underworld) * Ciné pourris n°1 : Rudy (cochon de merde) * Démonstration de rock n°4 ( Rob Zombie were an american band) * Critique du film the devil's rejects ( interdit aux moins de 12 ans + spoiler) * Critique du film The crow Wicked prayer * 2 ème partie de ma collection de films d'horreur * Critique du film American Nightmare (dit aussi la purge + spoiler) * 3 ème partie de ma collection de films d'horreur * 4 ème partie de ma collection de films d'horreur * 5 ème partie de ma collection de films d'horreur * 6 ème partie de ma collection de films d'horreur * Mes achats dvds * 6 ème partie de ma collection de films d'horreur (re-upload) * Nouvelles rubriques sur la chaîne * Parodie du film Les griffes de la nuit * Critique du film Scream 1ére partie * Critique du film Scream 2ème partie * Critique du film Scream 3ème partie * Cinécritique Robocop * Critique du film Halloween 1978 * Achats dvds et blu-ray et déballage n°2 * Bêtisier n°1 : Critique Freddy contre Jason * Cinécritique : Non stop * Parodie Scream * Nouveau générique * 2ème Générique * Cinécritique : Captain America le soldat de l'hiver * Génériques : Critique films d'horreur * Bêtisier n°2 : Critique Halloween 2 1981 * Cinécritique The Amazing Spider Man 2 Le Destin d'un héros * Cinécritique : Godzilla de Gareth Edwards * Cinécritique : X-Men Days of futur past * Critique du film Carrie la vengeance * Achats Blu-rays * Critique du film Dracula 3 l'héritage * 60 abonnés par Nicolas du CinéNico * Critique du film Sinister * Achats DVD + Blu-rays * CinéCritique Transformers 4 l'âge de l'extinction * Marathon spécial Rob Zombie 1 : la maison des 1000 morts * Achats DVD et Blu-rays * Petite annonce * Achats DVD et Blu-rays + message * Brick mansions extrait * Critique d'Anto d'Etat Critique * Marathon spécial Rob Zombie 2 : The Devil's rejects * Achats DVD et Blu-rays * Marathon spécial Rob Zombie 3: Halloween * Critique spéciale Halloween - The Crow * Marathon spécial Rob Zombie 4 : Halloween 2 * Critique spécial Noel : L'étrange Noel de Mr Jack (1994) * 1 er anniversaire de la chaîne. * Achats blu ray ( avec du lourd) * Réponse FAQ + bilan 2014 * Marathon spéciale Rob Zombie n°5: The Lords of Salem (2012) Catégorie:Critiques de Films Catégorie:Youtubers